


I dont have a title yet lolol

by xJackx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Good Wilbur Soot, Hes a bitch, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No shipping, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, SHIPPERS DNI, Sad Ranboo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, abusive dream, angry philza, but irl dream? we stan him, completely platonic no ships, fuck c!dream, gods i hate that their irl names r in the official tags, he a good person, hes an albatross, i write this impulsively lolol, im writing about the characters not the people, no srsly, phil is more like a big brother than dad here, poor ranboo, sbi as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJackx/pseuds/xJackx
Summary: TW//: mentions of abuse(mental, emotional, and physical), mentions of Wilbur/Alive-bur, mentions and appearance of Dream, mentions of Schlatt, mentions of food/eating food/lack of food(bordering on a ED), mentions and appearance of triggers, accidental SH(not cutting), mentions of attempted suicide, mentions of choking, mild descriptions of injuries, thoughts of abandonment and deathTechno finds Tommy, half starved, tattered, and terrified, under his house. Tommy believes Techno is going to kill him because he used him during the revolution and went against his and Wil’s promise to him. Techno however simply gently drags him up to his living room, noticing Tommy shiver in not just fear but because of the cold. He contacts Phil who brings along Ghostbur.rated teen and up bc of cussing lolol
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233





	I dont have a title yet lolol

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!!!!!
> 
> TW//: mentions of abuse(mental, emotional, and physical), mentions of Wilbur/Alive-bur, mentions and appearance of Dream, mentions of Schlatt, mentions of food/eating food/lack of food(bordering on a ED), mentions and appearance of triggers, accidental SH(not cutting), mentions of attempted suicide, mentions of choking, mild descriptions of injuries, thoughts of abandonment and death, mild hoarding
> 
> u can read the note down below if u want but u dont have to

_**POV Technoblade:** _

Arriving back home after that horrendous attempt to execute him, after all Technoblade never dies, he quickly heads down to his storage room to get some better armor on. As he’s searching he suddenly picks up on something below him, at first he brushes it off as the zombie villagers but then realizes he would also hear groaning along with the noise. Quieting his steps significantly, he goes down to investigate. He lays his head down on the stone floor after climbing down the ladder, if it wasn’t the zombies then something might be in or under his house. Or rather someone. Suddenly Techno heard some more shifting, _‘definitely something underneath my house.’ _He stands up and begins to mine down, carefully in case there had been traps set. Whatever or whoever was under his house had stilled at the sound of his pickaxe breaking the stone.__

____

Imagine Techno’s surprise when he found his baby brother, who was s’posed to be exiled, hiding under his house. _‘So this is where my stuff has been going missing too.’ _He casually thinks before deciding to confront him. “What are you doing underneath my house Tommy.” It had been more of a demand than a question, as he waited for an answer he examined his youngest brother. He was bruised and cut all over the place, he seemed to be favoring one foot over the other, and was shivering hard. _‘What happened to my baby brother?’ _He thought to himself, the voices in his head were basically on a rampage. _‘Who hurt baby brother?’ ‘REVENGE! GET REVENGE ON WHO HURT BABY BROTHER!’ ‘kill. murder.’ _They had even stopped going “E”. Techno broke out of his temporary stupor and noticed he had been glaring when he heard a whimper. He noticed Tommy began to shiver more and backed against a wall, on the verge of tears. “Tommy-” he had been cut off by Tommy suddenly bursting out into distressed sobs, “Please please don’t take me back please, I’ll do anything just don’t take me back. Please please please-” he kept on sobbing ‘please’ over and over again, choking on his sobs.______

_______ _ _ _

Techno carefully stepped forwards, which Tommy registered, and gently said “I’m not gonna turn ya in if ya don’t want me to Tommy, You’re my baby brother.” He pulled him up from the ball he squashed himself into, picking him up and carrying him. It was difficult to climb up the ladder to get to his living room, but he managed. He was Technoblade the Blood God after all. He set Tommy on the couch, it took a bit because he refused to let go of Techno until he promised he was gonna return with food and medical supplies to fix him up, and swiftly left to get food and medical supplies. He returned with some soup, because gods the boy was practically skin and bones meaning he wouldn’t be able to stomach many solids, and handed him the bowl. He started off with his foot, checking to see if it was sprained or broken. Luckily it was only sprained, so he wrapped it up tightly but not too tight and moved on to his other injuries. The most he could do was bandage his cuts and burns and ice the bruises and sprained ankle, with Tommy being too weak to take a healing pot Techno didn’t even bother to grab any even though the boy looked on the verge of death. He took off his cape and wrapped it around his baby brothers shoulders. And cuddled him up to his side, to which the child promptly fell asleep with a full stomach and a feeling of being warm and safe. While Tommy was asleep Techno privately messaged Phil to come to his house quickly if he can.

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_**POV Philza:** _

_______ _ _ _

After all that fiasco with the attempted execution of Techno, Phil was tired and chatting with Ghostbur. He had made some tea to help calm himself down when he suddenly got a private message from Techno. Reading it he checked to make sure that no one but Ghostbur was around then asked Ghostbur to go and scout the area for any of the Butcher army while he quickly packed without trying to look suspicious. Ghostbur came back with Ranboo who said he’d cover for him because he never really wanted to execute Techno but was peer pressured into participating. He also apologized for vandalizing and destroying his house. Phil nodded, “I’ve got to get to Techno’s quickly.” He sped out the house silently with Ghostbur. Soon they reach the snowy biome he lived in and Phil gave Ghostbur his boots so he wouldn’t get hurt from the snow. Approaching the house Phil called out, “Techno! Techno I’m here what happened?” As they reached the door it swung open and there stood Technoblade in all his glory. Looking him over Phil noticed there wasn’t really anything physically hurt about him, “Techno?” He timidly asked.

_______ _ _ _

“Found Tommy under my house.” He grunted out, and Phil noticed a hint of worry hidden in his voice. Phil and Ghostbur quickly shuffled in, Ghost quickly heading over to Tommy who was now awake. “Hey Toms! I’m sorry I couldn’t attend your party, I got lost in the snow and then it started snowing so I had to wait it out.” He quickly apologized as he cuddled up next to him. “How was the party? I couldn’t find Dream after he sent me on that walk, but he should’ve sent the invites out!” Tommy looked at Wilbur with tears in his eye, “You mean you didn’t send the invites? Why didn’t anyone come then? Why- Why was it just me and Dream then? Why? Why? Why? Why?” At that point he was sobbing again. Ghostbur looked at him in worry and confusion. “Toms?” Phil rushed over from where he was standing with Techno to help comfort the injured and starved child. Eventually Tommy went back to sleep with the help of Ghostbur's soothing whispers of a lullaby and Phil's appeasing strokes to his furry ears. “What happened Tech? He looks so. . .” “traumatized and hurt? I know. But I don’t know what caused this. I have my suspensions of who.” Techno then proceeded to explain how he found Tommy, and who he thinks is behind why his baby brother is like this. 

_______ _ _ _

Ghostbur looked understandably upset, and Phil was very angry. Though he was trying to contain it. Techno looked as if he was ready to murder, and he was, but this was just speculation. They had to get answers and evidence from Tommy first, in the meantime they’ll nurse him back to health. If it is who they think it is though, then there will be hell to pay for a certain lime green demon. For now the three of them steadily checked on the poor raccoon hybrid, Phil preparing to run him a bath, Ghostbur cuddling him in his sleep and stroking his ears, and Techno making some more soup for him to eat when he wakes up. Which might not be until tomorrow if the bags underneath his eyes had anything to say about his sleep schedule. Soon the three of them fell asleep around the couch, unwilling to let anything happen to the youngest in they’re found family.

_______ _ _ _

_1,232 words ___

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> srry its so short here on ao3, idk if i'm gonna actually finish this as i tend to not finish projects very often. this is a uh. . . . an impulse fic lolol, i just had the sudden urge to writ this instead of sleeping, currently workin on chapter 2(u get to see more of ranboo there too!). also i am kinda projecting onto tommy in this(yes i kin him lolol, try to figure out wut aspects of him im projectin lolol) this is goin to be in mostly 3rd person for the most part. i might add a couple of other characters but its mosty gonna be sbi+tubbo+ranboo.


End file.
